


lunch break

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Little Homeschool, Lunch Break, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020: Day 1: Little HomeschoolAmethyst and Peridot spend their lunch break together.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	lunch break

Peridot sat on the soft free grass, and looked up at the cloudy blue sky with a smile on her face. She had a box of fries from the Frymans in her lap, her lunch. Eating was still pretty hard for her, the consistency of most food freaked her out, but not fries. Fries were safe, and they were delicious. After a full packed morning, she deserved a treat.

“Hey P-dot.” she suddenly heard Amethyst say, the gem had sneaked up behind her, and was carrying a pizza box, and by the smell, she could tell it had a weird combination of toppings. “Can I sit here?”

She nodded.

“Of course, you always can. What’s up?”

She sat down beside her, and then shrugged while smiling.

“You know, the usual. Being a cool,  _ responsible _ teacher and guidance counselor, giving out advice, you know. I’m actually really good at it, and it’s amazing to see all these gems here on Little Homeschool just find themselves, all thanks to my help, you know. In a way, I think I’ve found myself too, this school means a lot to me. Just today Smoky Agate figured out that they wanna start an animal shelter, isn’t that cool?”

Peridot nodded before taking a bite of one of the fries, hearing the excitement in Amethyst voice. She understood were she was coming from, as a teacher at the school herself, she knew how it felt when the students made progress.

“That’s amazing! My students have made progress in gardening class too! They no longer kill everything they see, which is an improvement in itself. Ruby XC figured out she wants to do gardening full time, Purple Rhodonite doing out gardening helped her anger management, while Snowy Quartz, Lazilu and Striped-Legs want it as a hobby. Little-Lazuli figures out plants weren’t for her, which is fair too. And yeah, it is a nice feeling, being professor Peridot, while showing them Earth.”

The purple gem chuckled.

“We’re amazing, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”


End file.
